Yasutora Sado
|image = |conflict =Reigai Uprising |date = |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =Yasutora Sado & Renji Abarai are victorious. |side1 =*Yasutora Sado *Lieutenant Renji Abarai |side2 =*Reigai-Renji Abarai † |forces1 =Sado: *Brazo Derecha de Gigante :*El Directo *Brazo Izquierda del Diablo Renji: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Bankai) :*Hikotsu Taihō |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) :*Hikotsu Taihō |casual1 =*Sado and Renji are moderately injured. |casual2 =*Reigai-Renji is defeated. }} is a fight taking place in the Reigai Uprising. It focuses upon the conflict between Yasutora Sado and the 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai against his Reigai counterpart in the Human World. Prelude Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, and Sado run through the streets of Karakura Town in response to the Reigai attacks. Ichigo stops suddenly, asking Orihime whether she sensed the Shinigami's Reiatsu beside the river. Orihime confirms this, stating that Rukia Kuchiki is among them. As Ichigo prepares to leave, Orihime stops him, stating that he should continue the search for Nozomi Kujō . He agrees, telling Sado to accompany her, as the three of them split up.Bleach anime; Episode 323 Orihime and Sado run down the steps towards the riverbed, and notice the three unconscious bodies on the opposite side. She prepares to come to their aid, but Sado stops her, sensing an unusual Reiatsu. Orihime senses it also, as Reigai-Renji Abarai approaches them from the shadows. At first, Orihime believes it to be the real Renji, but Sado prevents her from moving a step closer. Reigai-Renji smirks, purple sparks exuding from his eyes. Orihime realizes the error of her ways, commenting that it isn't Renji after all. Reigai-Renji comments that searching for Nozomi Kujō will not take him very long. He draws his katana, telling Sado not to take things personally. Sado tells Orihime to assist Rukia and the others, stating that he will be able to take care of the Reigai. Orihime tells him to be careful, running over to the other side. Reigai-Renji interjects, stating that he was surprised that Sado was willing to fight against him. He continues, explaining that if they are to fight against one another, he will not hold back against him. Battle Reigai-Renji hurls his released Shikai at Sado, who deftly deflects this attack through the use of his Brazo Derecho de Gigante. The Reigai brings his Zanpakutō back, telling Sado that he will be defeated through the use of Renji Abarai's abilities. He charges at Sado again, who counters with an El Directo attack, knocking the Reigai backwards. Reigai-Renji crashes into the ground, kicking up a cloud of smoke. He emerges moments later, commenting that Sado's abilities should be praised. Sado prepares to fight again, as Reigai-Renji states that it is about time he get serious as well. He releases his Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru, causing Sado to shield his body from the tumultuous force. Reigai-Renji instantly separates the segments, charging up a Hikotsu Taihō attack from his Bankai's mouth. The beam travels along the ground, before Sado blocks it directly through the use of his right arm. However, Reigai-Renji releases more force behind his attack, knocking Sado back into the river. He regains his footing, charging at the Reigai immediately. Reigai-Renji releases another Hikotsu Taihō, which is nullified by Renji's own Hikotsu Taihō. This negation sends Sado sprawling onto the ground, as the real Renji arrives beside a panting Sado. The Reigai is surprised by his sudden appearance, as Renji apologies for taking too long. Renji praises Sado's abilities, stating that he was doing well to fight against his Bankai unaided. Sado smiles at this, as Renji approaches his impostor, proclaiming that no mere impostor can defeat him. He then hurls his Bankai at the Reigai, releasing a Hikotsu Taihō in mid-strike. This is countered by a Hikotsu Taihō from the Reigai, which both explode before him. The Reigai notices Sado jumping up behind him, preparing to release an El Directo attack. However, he is swatted away effortlessly by his Bankai. Renji Abarai then moves in to attack his Reigai counterpart with his Bankai, their attacks locking together in mid-air. Renji and Sado both pant heavily after a short while, evidently struggling in the fight against the Reigai. The Reigai states that he is not finished yet, hurling his Bankai at Sado. It releases a Hikotsu Taihō attack in mid-throw, which is negated by Sado's Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. He stops the attack with his left arm, throwing the attack unceremoniously behind him. Sado jumps directly at the huge Bankai form, shattering it into pieces with one strike. The Reigai is surprised at this, whereupon Renji intervenes, firing a Hikotsu Taihō at him. The pulsating red energy consumes the battlefield in a blinding light, as the Reigai is defeated. Aftermath A red pill clatters to the ground, as Renji and Sado proclaim their victory. However, Renji divulges that, despite their victory, he does not feel good about defeating himself. Sado notices the red pill lying upon the ground, bringing it to Renji's attention. He picks the pill up, as Renji asks whether he can examine it. Renji proclaims that it isn't just any ordinary Gikongan. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only